


TacoBell

by BleachProductions



Category: twentyonepilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions
Summary: A trip to TacoBell





	TacoBell

Tyler, Josh, and Bleach entered their local TacoBell. They walked up to the lady at the front. Tyler then pulled out a gun and pointed it to the lady. "Give me all of the Chalupas NOW!", Tyler said as he put his finger on the trigger. "NEVER!", yelled the lady. Tyler then pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the lady's skull making a loud cracking noise. Bleach pulled out a knife and stuck it in the manager's eye. The eye then came out and bounced on the floor. Josh pulled out a grenade and stuffed it down the worker's throat. The explosion made their stomach explode and all of their intestines came falling out like rain on a spring day. After everyone died they sat at the table and enjoyed their Chalupas.


End file.
